To Love Again
by J.L.SAUNDER1991
Summary: Based on Elizabeth Dunlap's Born Vampire Series come a new Fan fiction. The cover is BY Elizabeth Dunlap, as I was sending her the chapters as I wrote them. So it has her Fang Bite of approval.
1. Chapter 1

**To**

**Love**

**Again**

**A  
"Born Vampire"**

**Fanfiction**

**By; J.L. Saunders**

** I do not own The Born Vampire series. That honour goes to Elizabeth Dunlap!**

** Hi Liz!**

** Chapter One**

**New York 200 Years Ago:**

I don't remember much about the man who... spared me when my parents were slain. I was (still am) an abomination. Yet he didn't kill me when he found me. I do, however, remember two things. His icy blue eyes that could pierce right into your soul, and his smell. He smelled like chocolate chips. After all these centuries, those two things are burned into my memory.

And I do mean centuries in the literal term. You see, I am a Vaewolf. A "Hybrid". A cross between a werewolf, (My Mother) and a Vampire (My Father). I was about seven when I became an orphan. I had been on my own for a week, maybe two when my rescuer had come across me trying to hunt and failing horribly at it. Now, I wasn't hunting for blood. The werewolf in me allowed me to not need it. The only time I do drink is when I need to heal. Like if I'm about to die, the only way to survive is to drink blood.

No, that day I was hunting game. Deer to be precise. I had just scared it off and tired to a point where I was too exhausted to move. I had collapsed right there. I didn't even notice when _he _came up behind me. The scent of chocolate chips. That was what I first noticed. (Hey, I was 7 and hungry!)

"Just what are you doing?" a deep voice said from behind me.  
I turned, staring into those icy blue eyes. I watched his nostrils flare. He covered his nose, eyes squinting. "Ugh! ... what the hell are you? I thought I smelled vampire, but you reek of ... dog," he said softly.

Fear rose within me, and I backed away, my butt now stained with grass and dirt. I couldn't speak, otherwise I may have tried to call for help. But fear had its grip on me.

Taking long steps, he reached me without effort. His long arm reached out, wanting to take hold of me. Before his hand got too close, I let out a shriek and made myself into a small human ball, waiting for an attack. But none came. Taking a few deep breaths, I slowly peeked up at him. His hand was frozen there. His eyes locked on mine. They looked soft for a moment.

"You belonged to them, didn't you?" he asked. "The pair who were killed"  
This man knew of my parents? I didn't recall a chocolate chip smelling man being at my parents' murder.  
"What's your name?" he asked in a gentler tone. Still no words came to my lips. I watched as he bent down to my level, his eyes looking over my body. Then he met my fearful gaze. "I'm not going to hurt you... now come. Let's get you some food", he said standing. Watching me the whole time. "Don't dawdle, or you'll get left behind," he said, and turned, heading for the village I had been trying to avoid.

I slowly got to my feet, watching him. Why hadn't he killed me? I looked back to the forest, wondering if I could try hunting again. No. Not on my own anyway. I ran after the man. Coming into step with him, I suddenly felt ... safe. I reached up, slowly and gently taking his left hand. It was rough. He looked down at our hands, then looked forward. Saying nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2  
**

**New York Present Day;**

I blinked awake, scowling at my right hand as it gripped my bed sheet like it was a life line. What the hell? I hadn't dreamt of the chocolate chip smelling man in... weeks. God, I couldn't even lie to myself. I _always _dreamt of the man who saved me. There, I said it. He _saved_ me. He raised me until I was ten years old, then he found a Lycan pack that was willing to take me in and continue raising me. He left without even the smallest of good byes. No good reason. Never to be seen again. Not even when my pack was killed for their part in harbouring an abomination (AKA me). I was almost killed, only surviving because I had found a human to feast on. Not once did that man ever try to find me.

I sat up, grabbing my hair brush. My shoulder length blackish brown hair was a big tangled mess. I could almost call it an afro. When I finally managed to tamed my hair, I opened the window curtains, blinking at the lights of the city. Night. It was night time. It had been a long time since I'd slept the day away. A two day alcohol and drug binge will do that to you. Years of trauma didn't help.

The 'Great War' of the turned and Born vampires had ended almost a year ago. The Lycans had joined the Born in an effort to stop the turned. Word had spread that an all powerful vampire had shown up and ended the whole thing. For now, anyway. There was a bounty out for the vampire Alistair, a wanted war criminal.

I wondered if my blue eyed, chocolate chip smelling saviour had been part of the war. Was he even still alive? I shook my head. Who cared? Not me. Nope. The night was young. I had things to do, and people to see. A look in the mirror and I was glad that my brownish green eyes did not look bloodshot as I thought they should have been. Good.

Now to get out of...Friday's clothes. Good God, I smelled. Digging though my dresser, I pulled out a black lace bra and matching panties. I then found my black tank top that had a faded picture of vampire fangs on the front. Inside joke. Dark blue jeans and converse completed the look. I was set to go, grabbing a faux leather jacket on my way out. Leaving my hair down for the night seemed good. Plus at the moment, there was no need for makeup. Throwing on my black messenger bag with my collection of photo buttons, I walked out into the hall, shutting the door.

I ran back in half a second later and grabbed my smart phone. Not that I made or revived any calls, but I liked having it. Once again, I headed out. The streets of the city were alive. God bless NYC. I looked back to the run down looking apartment building. Did I lock my door? I let out a scoff. Even if I didn't, the locals were wary of me just enough to stay away.

It wasn't long before I reached my first destination: Starbucks. Entering, I inhaled the scent of freshly made chocolate chip muffins. Toby, the young collage aged human behind the counter, grinned when he saw me. He was cute for a human. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and tattoos all over.  
"Yukina," he called over the noise of the cappuccino machine. "The usual?" he asked. I gave a simple nod and took a seat while I waited.

I watched a few people walk by. All mortal. Good. Coming down always made it hurt my head to push my scenes out. Only when or if they got really close I would have to worry. I went to great lengths to avoid Vampire and Lycan alike. Even with a peace treaty, I was still an abomination. _He _must have thought so... otherwise he never would have -

"Yukina!" came Toby's voice from beside me.

"Oh, Toby!" I let out a breath, startled.

"You okay? I called you like three times," he asked, setting my chocolate chip muffin and iced Mocha on the table in front of me.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts," I said, handing him some money. "Keep the change," I added quickly. He watched me for a bit then headed back behind the counter. Good. I sat there in silence, picking apart my muffin and eating it in small bits to keep my hunger in check. Not at all like my first time eating with my saviour.

**New York 200 years ago;**

_"Geeze kid, slow down," the man across from me scolded. "Your eating like you haven't had a meal in weeks," he said as his icy blue eyes once again looked me over. "Use your fork at least."_

_I slowly set down the chicken I had been eating like corn on the cob, wiping my hands off in a clothe napkin. "It is," I said quietly. This was the first time I had spoken to him.  
His eyes darted to mine. "So, you do speak," he said as a small smile came to his face. Then blinking to break his stare, he went back to eating. "I'm sorry. I know it must be hard on you. You're but a child and have already lost those closest to you. How have you lasted this long on your own?," he asked, biting into a bread roll._

_I looked at him for a long while, then spoke softly. "Running, hiding, digging though the trash. People waste a lot of food," I said, shrugging, then continued eating 'like a proper lady.'  
The man let out a sigh. "That's hard. Look, until ...until you can fend and hunt for yourself, you can stick with me," he said, and went back to his meal. When I asked why, he never answered._

**New York Present Day**

A buzzing snapped me out of my memories. I looked down to my phone and saw 'Unknown Caller' had popped up on my caller I.D. Swallowing, I swiped the 'Decline' option. There was only one person that hid their number and I was not about to get caught up in the mess he had made.

I stood up and with a wave to Toby, I was headed out to my next stop which was my favourite bar. There, I could feel human, for a few hours anyway. I slipped in without having to show I.D. Perfect. I looked around for my dealer. I could smell him here. Somewhere. The bar was crowded, and loud music was playing. I could also smell a few Lycans nearby, but luckily for me they were too busy with their mates. I paused because in the far corner sat the vampire Lisbeth and her Werewolf mate, Knight. Werewolf... like my mother had been. It warmed my heart to know that part of my kind was out there. Then I froze. A brief smell of chocolate chips drifted through the bar. Strange.

Before I could look around, a man with long greasy blonde hair came into view.  
"There you are!," he snapped, grabbing me by my forearm and yanking me to a corner of the bar. "Do you have the money?," he asked, his eyes darting around the room more so than they normally did.

"Umm, do I ever **not** have the money?," I asked, handing him a hundred dollar bill which he quickly snatched from me. Humans.

"Here," he said, digging into his inner pocket and pulling out a small zip lock baggie. Inside was liquid looking pills, almost the colour of blood, only they had a tint or purple in them. There was two, almost three, weeks worth. Didn't know, didn't care.

"Look, you're going to have to pretend that you don't know me for while... I need to lay low... you should too," he said, and with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

What was that about? Shaking my head of the strangeness, I took out one of the pills, staring at it. Sometime last year, before the war, a human and vampire got into 'business' together, creating a drug for Vampires and Lycans alike. It made everything colourful, warm, and fuzzy, numbing any negative feeling. I quickly swallowed the pill, sighing happily. Waiting.

I suddenly felt a sense of danger. I was being watched by many eyes. I started making my way to the door, stuffing the baggie into my purse. The perks of the pill was starting to take effect, but this was different. I stumbled out the doors, catching myself on a bike rack. Someone nearby yelled, "Wasted!" I could feel the danger getting closer. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I could only stumble and sway.

There was definitely something wrong with the pills. I heard a voice yell, "Freeze." But I still darted, well more like rolled, into the alleyway next to the bar. I laid on the cold wet pavement, the world around me spinning faster and faster like I was riding a Tilt-A-Whirl. I suddenly felt the presence of many Lycans, the werewolf, his mate and... the smell of chocolate chips.

"Do we take her to the cells for questioning? She obviously knows the dealer," someone asked.  
"Force it from her?" came another.

Things were fuzzy now. Then came a familiar, and comforting voice. "No. Wait," it said.

"Arthur ... what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost," came the female vampire's voice.

The smell of chocolate chips was right beside me now, lifting me from the ground, up in his strong arms. "I... I think I am," he replied. Just as the world around me went quiet and dark, his voice still came though. "Yukina... what has happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_' What happened to you?' _That's what my chocolate chip smelling saviour says first thing? I was falling in and out of consciousness for a long time. And truth be told, I can't remember most of it. What I did remember is almost a blur. The first time I started coming around, I was on a cold, wet stone floor. I could barely smell the werewolf, the Lycan, and the two vampires that stood nearby.

"How long until it wears off?" a male voice asked.

"She looks awful," came a female voice. _Gee thanks_

It hurt to open my eyes. When I did, everything was blurry. I couldn't put faces to the figures that watched me. I could, however, tell that they stood on the other side of bars. Was I locked up? Darkness once again took me. Crap. Just...Crap.

I started to come back around again. This time things were a bit clearer.  
"Hey ... did you find the dealer?" someone asked. There was a growl in-leu of a response. "No then," replied the voice.

"Can she hear us?" a new female voice asked.

"Probably, she is semi-conscious at the moment." Another new voice. What, was I on display for people to see? '_Hey kids, this could be you if you take the drug Night Shadow.'_  
"What ever was in those pills... it really fucked her up." _No shit Sherlock._

There was a long silence. No one spoke, only watched.

"We should move her. I've seen the side effects in others. If she wakes in a strange place, it could send her into a panic." _That voice..._

What he said was very true. But what were they going to do? Take me home? Did they know where I lived? Creepy.

"I'll take her to my room," came the familiar voice. More silence. Why did I get the feeling that had been an odd sentence? I heard the cell doors open, footsteps came closer just before they reached me, I once again fell into darkness. I didn't stay there long as I was hurdled into a memory.

_**New York 197 Years Ago;**_

"Come on Yukina," the man who had been taking care of me for the past three years called over his shoulder. "We'll be late."

I stood up. I had been picking up wild flowers to make a fairy crown. Hey, I was ten!  
"Late for what?" I asked quickly catching up to him. Looking around, we were in a large forest. There was a certain smell. Familiar.

"You'll see," he answered as we came to a large deep ditch.

In the spring it would probably be filled with water. Across the ditch was a large fallen tree making a bridge. He stopped at the tree staring into the forest on the other side. I said his name. But for whatever reason, I could not remember it. He looked down to me, his icy blue eyes staring into mine. He bent down to my level.

"Listen Yukina. You ...are a one of a kind creature. I've taught you all I can about the ways of a vampire. You have so many traits of one. Except _**needing **_blood. You don't drink it. But it's starting to... look you just can't stay with me anymore," he said coldly. "I've made arrangements... so you can continue your learning." He looked behind me. "With them."

I turned and almost backed into him. A rather large Lycan pack stood there in human form watching us. The Alpha walked onto the tree, only coming over halfway and stood there waiting.  
"It's okay... they won't hurt you," the man promised. This time it was him that took my hand and lead me over to the Alpha. "Yukina, this is Grant," he said calmly. "And over there," he paused, nodding to a young woman with long chestnut brown hair. "Is his mate, Connie. They will be taking care of you from now on," he said softly. "They will teach you the way of the Lycans. You belong with them"

I shook my head. No. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay by _his _side. _**That's **_where I belonged!  
Grant looked down, his hazel eyes locked on me. "You will be safe," he said, nodding. "We have granted this fang-" he stopped, saying the man's name instead. "Arthur," he continued. "Permission to come and visit you here. At the border."

I looked at him. To Arthur. "You'll visit... right?" I asked.

Arthur nodded slowly, though I saw doubt in his eyes. "As often as I can. Now go," he said, releasing my hand. Grant took it once again, leading me across the rest of the tree. I looked back and Arthur was gone. I never saw him again. No matter how many times I went to that tree, he never came back to see me. Not even when...

_**New York Present Day;**_

I inhaled deeply, as I started to wake up fully, instantly smelling nothing but chocolate chips. _Arthur. _I was in a very warm and cozy bed, under the covers. The bed was _sooo _soft. I was face first in the pillows and my head was pounding as I lifted it up. I instantly regretted it when the sunlight hit my eyes. I could hear a faint cry of a baby. Somewhere. God, it was a loud thing.

"You're back," came a deep voice. Arthur's voice. I sat up straight, blinking to try and get my focus back. The sunlight was really pissing me off. When my normal sight finally came back, I spotted him. Arthur was sitting in an old Victorian chair by a set of double doors. His icy blue eyes stared me down. He had a short army-cut hairstyle now. His face hardened. Old and new scars could be seen on his pale skin. I backed against the headboard as he shifted and stood, not once taking his eyes off me. I felt like an animal trapped in a corner by its predator.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone. At first, I couldn't answer. Just like all those years ago. Instead I went with my smart-ass mouth.

"Since when do you have a beard?" I asked, trying to glare. Failing. But I tried.

Arthur walked towards me. Causing me to tense. He stopped instantly. He must have noticed. "Who. Are. You?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath. "You should know, you did raise me for three years. Then again... you abandoned me so fast, I would be shocked if you actually remembered me," I said in a bitter tone.

His eyes softened very slightly. "Yukina," he said letting out a breath. Why was he so shocked? He shook his head. "How..." he began, then suddenly became all business. "What's the name of the dealer. The one who sold you the... the drugs?" he spit out.  
I raised an eyebrow to him. But kept quiet. Why was this any of his business?

"Yukina... please. If he was just targeting vampires, it wouldn't be a big deal. But the drug is starting to be sold to humans too," he said, making a fist. "It drives them mad," he added.

I frowned. Humans? Those pills were made to mess with vampires, giving us a high. Letting us feel human. But for a human to take it...

"Name. Now," Arthur commanded. This was not the man I remembered.

"He goes by Scott. He's just a dealer. The one who makes it is a vampire."

Arthur nodded, seeming a bit relived. "We can start there," he said and turned, heading for the door. "I'll be back... don't move," he said, simply leaving me alone in his room.

Gone again. Good. I took the opportunity to make my escape. Going to the window, I pushed it open. We were clearly far from the city. Shit. I could find my way back easily enough. Climbing out, I jumped and landed on the ground below. I had been on the top floor of the ... house? Castle? ...Large friendly looking prison? I surveyed my surroundings more. I didn't know where I was yet. I then heard foot steps from inside and turned to face large glass doors that lead to a dining room.

Arthur was coming down a set of stairs, talking on his cell phone. He froze when he saw me outside, completely out of the room. Shit. Again!

"Yukina!" he yelled, and then I was running, wanting to get away from my past. I thought I had been making good speed. Key word here being 'thought.' The next thing I felt, Arthur came at me from my left side, tackling me to the ground. We rolled a few feet until he sat there on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He was breathing heavily, glaring down at me.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "That drug is still in your blood! Its been laced! It kicks in every time your heartbeat rises!"

I went to tell him off, but the feeling came back. Blurred, colourful vision. The tilt-A-whirl dizziness. My face must have given away how I felt because Arthur's face went from furry to worry. "Yukina?" he asked, his right hand coming up to cup my face. When I didn't answer, mostly because I couldn't, his other hand came to my left side, holding my face in my hands. "Hey...HEY! Yukina!" he yelled.

My eyes roll into the back of my head as the world went dark very fast. I could feel Arthur shaking me, still calling my name, though he was seeming further and further away now. "Yukina!" I heard once more before everything became silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Nevada 199 Years Ago;**

Arthur and I were walking down a dirt path. He had his hands shoved down into the pockets of his trousers.  
"What are we doing out here?" I asked, following behind him. It had been about a year since Arthur took me under his wing. He looked back to me, holding a finger up to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet, then held his hand out to me. Confused, I took his hand and he led me to an open field. That's when I spotted them: wild horses. Dozens of them.

My face lit up, and I swear he was smiling too.  
"Come on," he said, leading me out to the field. I stood behind him as we got closer. "Its time to see if you have the ability to take over someone's will. In this case, a horse," he said calmly. "Pick one"

I frowned. I really didn't want to tame a wild horse, but I also wanted to impress Arthur, especially if I could learn to control someone's thoughts. So, I carefully walked out to the centre of the group. Looking around, I spotted a pure white horse. Walking towards it, I took a breath. The horse looked at me. Its whole body tensed.  
"Remember... focus on it, and it alone... try to bend it to your will," Arthur called out gently. Like it was so easy.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Come to me...horse," I said, holding out my hand. When the horse moved to me, I thought I was the strongest eight-year-old Vaewolf around. The horse sniffed my hand, its nostrils flared, and it started to get anxious.  
"Yukina! Calm it down! Focus, you can do this!" he called out to me, though I sensed worry in his voice. The horse started bobbing its head, its rear end moving back and forth. Then it reared up, its front legs kicking. I stood frozen as the horse came down. I could hear Arthur yelling, his voice getting closer. "Yukina, move!"

**New York-Present Day;  
**"What's going on with her?!" I could hear Arthur's voice close to me and I almost panicked. I felt myself getting moved around. I could smell a hospital, though it likely wasn't a normal human hospital.

"What happened?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"She...she ran. That drug we sent to you for testing, it's still in her system, it hasn't worn off yet!" Arthur yelled as I was being laid down. Why couldn't I just wake up? I started to feel like I was drifting again…

"There has to be a way for her to fight it off!" Arthur yelled again.

"There may be," said the other voice that I was now assuming to be a doctor. "You said... you said she was part Vampire, yes?" he asked. Arthur said nothing, but the doctor still continued. "Then we need to give her blood. _**Strong **_blood -hey wait!" I heard the doctor say, only now he sounded further away. There was a door slam, then silence. The fact that I could hear everything but was not able to will myself to wake up and tell everyone to chill was really starting to get on my nerves.

I felt myself being moved again and being propped up. Then, I could smell it. Blood. Arthur's blood. It was right under my nose. I felt my fangs tingle, itching to come out.  
"I know you can hear me," I heard Arthur say into my ear. "Now drink."

I didn't want to. Not from _him._ But my vampire instincts took over, and I sank my fangs into his wrist. I heard him intake sharply.

"Easy," he whispered.  
As the blood entered my system, I felt the side effects of the drug almost instantly vanish. I wanted more blood. More! No, not from him. I had to stop. Finally, I was able to open my eyes and regained my control, pulling my fangs out and licking his wrist clean. I watched as a long slit in his wrist closed. He let out a sigh and sat back against the wall, steadying his breathing.

Had I taken too much? Arthur's eyes were closed for a long while before he finally opened them. He watched me for a moment. "Feeling better?" he asked. Seeing me nod, he sighed. "Good, so you can get off me..."  
That's when I realized that I had been sitting in his lap. I got up quickly. "Sorry," I said, suddenly feeling very shy.  
"Don't mention it. Like ever," he said in a serious tone as he stood, almost towering over me. We stared at each other in a just awkward enough silence. He was the first to speak.  
"Come. A car will take you back to the city." He pushed past me, my heart sinking a little. I watched him open the door and leave, passing a very angry looking doctor.

After the doctor approved me as fit to travel, I headed out to the main lobby, which felt like it had taken me forever to get to. There, Arthur stood and appeared to be having a heated discussion with a dark woman. Vampire. Born. Her long black hair in multiple braids seemed to fringe upon seeing me. Bad time? She shot a look to Arthur before storming away. Great. Just great.

Arthur opened the front doors and nodded to a waiting dark blue truck. "Safe trip home," he said in cool tone, his eyes on the floor.  
I kept my eyes on him, feeling my heart break a little. "Yeah, let's not do this again, hmm?" I nearly spat out, then stormed past him. I stopped getting into the truck, spotting a Lycan. He grinned at me, opening the passenger door open.

"Ah, so Arthur didn't kill you. Good. Get in. Arth… Lisbeth asked me to see you safely home," he said, grinning wider.  
I glanced back at the doorway. Arthur had already disappeared back inside. Letting out a sigh, I climbed into the truck as the Lycan shut the door and then climbed in the driver's side. "I'm Jesse, by the way."

"Yukina," I said in a soft, yet sad tone. I frowned, spotting my messenger bag on the seat, sitting between us.  
"It's not in there. Cameron saw to that. He gave it to the doc to see if they could find out what's in it and make a cure," Jesse said, starting the truck, and we were off. Apparently, they had found my address by pulling out my I.D. Joy.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts, because it seemed in no time we were pulling up to my old, almost falling apart apartment building.  
"You live here ... alone?" Jesse asked, sounding sad.

I nodded, grabbing my bag. "Yeah, I don't do the whole pack thing anymore. Tried once, but never again. Same goes for being around people. Don't want to be near them. Alone. Being alone is much better, and easier," I said so hurriedly that Jesse gave me a very strange, worried look.

"Please tell this Lisbeth thank you for me, and that I won't trouble her or any of you again," I said, feeling my voice crack.  
"Hey, now" Jesse started, but I shut the car door and with two steps I had super speeded to my apartment. Going in, I was glad everything was the same. Tears started to form. No. No feeling things. I was glad to have seen Arthur again. He looked good. As always. In the fridge I found my case of beer. Yes, I was troubled. I hated being like this, but I had yet to find another way to deal. The beer would help me sleep. When tomorrow came, I would get my most important things together and leave. Hawaii maybe. Anywhere but here.

Opening the bottle, I had it downed in one swig. Four more later, and I was just numb enough to allow myself to fall asleep, curled up on my lumpy mattress that sat on the floor, and wrapped myself in a very old, like 200 years old, blanket. Closing my eyes, I drifted off. No dreams or memories come to me. I was just sitting in a pit of darkness.


End file.
